


Scraps

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Royal virginity is some real nonsense.





	Scraps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Prompto mumbles, even though he’s afraid to hear the answer. He keeps expecting Ignis to burst through the door at any minute and drag him by his hair down to the dungeons in the Citadel for ever even thinking of sullying the prince. There’ve got to be laws against this. Noctis says they’re avoiding all the important ones, but Noctis also has ulterior motives.

Noctis insists, “It’s fine. I just have to keep my pants on.” He squirms his arm under Prompto’s side, reaching around to Prompto’s back and pulling him closer. Prompto slides along the rough material of Noctis’ black couch. The two of them just barely fit on it when they’re sidled up together. Prompto nods, his bangs brushing Noctis’ forehead, and starts fiddling with his belt. 

He can’t help muttering, “’S weird.” Noctis snorts. Prompto hesitates, but Noctis nudges him as if to say _keep going._ “Feels weird, taking mine off alone...”

Noctis shifts that tiny bit closer to him, taking up what little room Prompto had to work in. Brushing Prompto’s hands aside, Noctis withdraws the belt completely and tosses it over the edge. He pops open the top button on Prompto’s fly, then pulls the zipper down, murmuring, “I wanna see it...” Prompto can feel his cheeks heating up. His whole face is on fire when Noctis’ hand slips into his pants. _Prompto_ can take his dick out. Prompto’s allowed to have other men feel him up. Noctis’ breath hitches as he traces Prompto’s dick within the confines of his underwear, then pulls it out. 

Prompto closes his eyes. It’s too embarrassing. He tries to duck his head into Noctis’ shoulder, but Noctis is maneuvering to look. He strokes Prompto’s cock a few times, dry but still dizzyingly _good_. Prompto shouldn’t get hard from it, not with how awkward he feels, but it’s impossible not to stiffen in Noctis’ warm grip. When Noctis tugs at him, Prompto yelps. Noctis lifts one leg and guides Prompto’s shaft between them, closing around it. Prompto groans brokenly at the pressure of Noctis’ inner thighs. His jeans are scratchy, but it’s worth the chafing. Apparently satisfied, Noctis’ hand creeps back over Prompto’s hips and dives into his boxers, clutching at his ass. Noctis’ fingers dig into his flesh, squeezing and kneading his cheeks. Prompto’s definitely hard. 

Noctis tries to shove him forward. Prompto sucks in a shaking breath and follows Noctis’ guidance, bucking into Noctis’ crotch. He thinks he can feel the bulge there, feel the dick trapped under the fabric, straining to get out. He feels bad for Noctis. He feels bad for himself. He wants them _both_ to be totally naked and tucked under the covers of Noctis’ bed, but that’s a dream for a boyfriend who _isn’t_ the prince of Lucis. And Prompto’s not going anywhere. 

Prompto rocks shallowly forward, grinding against Noctis’ body as Noctis mirrors the movements. They writhe together, and it’s not really _sex_, but it does feel _good_. Noctis is ridiculously hot. Prompto wraps his arms around Noctis’ middle, not daring to feel Noctis up, but still squirming against him and trying to feel every little detail that way. The warmth and softness of Noctis’ thighs is amazing. His ass would probably be way more amazing, but Prompto tries not to lament that. Noctis nudges his face aside for a kiss, and Prompto focuses on that instead.

Tentative, fumbling kisses soon become full on making out. At least Prompto’s tongue is allowed to be in Noctis’ mouth, and he takes full advantage of that. Noctis takes advantage of _everything_. He sucks on Prompto’s tongue, squeezes Prompto’s ass, and even rubs one finger over Prompto’s puckered hole. It undoes Prompto quickly. He thought he’d hold out a long time, since they’re not really _doing_ anything, but that’s impossible with Noctis’ hands on him. Noctis breaks the kiss to nip down his jaw and pant, “Fuck, you’re so hot, Prom.” It short-circuits Prompto’s brain. He still can’t believe Noctis likes _him_.

He loves Noctis. He’d do anything to be with Noctis. He’d love to marry Noctis and earn the right to share the royal bed, but if he could only ever be Noctis’ mistress on the side, he’d take that too. He’ll be Noctis’ dirty little secret in the meantime. He dives his tongue into Noctis’ open mouth and thrusts hard between Noctis’ clenched thighs. 

He comes with a strangled moan. His hips stutter, trying to pump it out, even though he knows he’s just ruining Noctis’ jeans. He clutches Noctis tight against him anyway. Noctis even smells great. 

Noctis is still hard when Prompto’s finished. He can feel it. Prompto hides his face behind one hand and mumbles, “Shit, dude, ‘m sorry...”

Noctis just answers, “I wanna fuck you so bad.”

The feeling’s totally mutual. Noctis ducks around Prompto’s hand to kiss his cheek. Prompto turns to kiss him back. 

A few more lingering licks and touches, and Noctis excuses himself to the washroom. Prompto stays curled on the couch and tries to count his blessings.


End file.
